Энакин Скайуокер/Канон
|Дата рождения=42 ДБЯЗвёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник |Дата смерти=4 ПБЯЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |Место смерти=Звезда Смерти II, Система Эндор |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=*1,88 метра *2,03 |Вес=120 килограмм в доспехах''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать'' |Цвет волос=*Светлый Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза *Русый Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Отсутствуют Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов |Цвет глаз=*Голубой *Жёлтый |Имплантаты=*Протез руки *Протезы обоих рук и ног, система жизнеобеспечения |Эпоха= |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев **Высший совет джедаев *Галактическая Республика **Вооружённые силы Республики ***Великая армия Республики ****501-й легион''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм *Ситхи *Галактичекая ИмперияЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда **Имперское высшее командованиеЗвёздные войны 22: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 2 **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****501-й легион ***Имперский флот ****Эскадра Смерти |Учителя=*Квай-Гон Джинн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Дарт Сидиус Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |Ученики=*Асока Тано *ИнквизиторыЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа }} Энакин Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, служивший Галактической Республике как рыцарь-джедай, а позже - Галактической Империи как лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Считалось, что ребёнок был зачат Силой. Матерью Энакина была рабыня Шми Скайуокер, выносившая и родившая его на планете Внешнего Кольца Татуин. В юном возрасте Скайуокера обнаружили мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, которые освободили его из рабства и представили мальчика Ордену джедаев; Квай-Гон верил, что Энакин являлся Избранным из пророчества джедаев, которому было предначертано уничтожить ситхов и принести равновесие в Силу. В годы предшествующие разрушительному галактическому конфликту, известному как Войны клонов, Энакин был учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби. После битвы на Джеонозисе, положившей начало этому конфликту, Скайуокер тайно женился на сенаторе Падме Амидале. На раннем этапе войны Высший Совет джедаев назначил Энакину собственного падавана, Асоку Тано — одарённую ученицу, которая, к большому сожалению Скайуокера, в конечном итоге покинула Орден. К концу войны Скайуокер узнал, что станет отцом, когда Амидала сообщила новость, что беременна их первым ребёнком. Но вскоре радость сменилась подавляющей скорбью, когда Энакин увидел видение смерти жены при родах. Стремление Энакина уберечь любимую от гибели привело его на Тёмную сторону Силы. Обманутый в своём стремлении сохранить жизни жены и нерождённого ребёнка, Энакин предал джедаев и поклялся в верности учению своего бывшего друга и наставника — Верховного Канцлера Палпатина (тайного тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса), который положил конец войне, уничтожив Орден джедаев и объявив себя Галактическим Императором. На Мустафаре Скайуокер пошёл против своего бывшего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби, и собственной жены, посчитав, что они объединились против него, в конечном итоге став причиной смерти Падме, и вступил в схватку с бывшим другом. Итогом стала победа Кеноби, в то время как Вейдер лишился левой руки и обеих ног, а также получил серьёзные ожоги от контакта с лавой и был оставлен умирать посреди вулканического мира. Тёмный Лорд уцелел и был спасён Дартом Сидиусом, который доставил его на Корусант, где восстановил его тело. Таким образом, поддерживая жизнь благодаря бронекостюму с системой жизнеобеспечения, Вейдер продолжил служить Сидиусу как его ученик и главный силовик Империи. Также он обучал Инквизиторов, которые охотились на уцелевших джедаев и доставляли всех чувствительных к Силе новорожденных своему мастеру. По прошествии двух десятилетий с перехода Вейдера на тёмную сторону, разрозненные группы повстанцев, поднявшиеся против тирании Империи, объединились в Альянс за восстановление Республики, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти» — супероружие, построенное для упрочнения власти Императора над галактикой, в частности, исключения Сената из иерархии управления многочисленными мирами Галактики. Будучи единственным выжившим в величайшем поражении Империи, Вейдер оказался в немилости Императора и обнаружил, что отныне он лишь один из претендентов на должность его нового ученика. В то же время он выяснил, что чувствительный к Силе пилот, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти», являлся его родным сыном Люком, которого Падме родила перед смертью, а Оби-Ван затем спрятал на Татуине у общей с Энакином родни — Оуэна и Беру Ларсов. Отныне зная о том, что Император лгал ему, Вейдер старался воссоединиться с сыном, чтобы вместе захватить власть над Империей. Но, когда он раскрылся Люку, тот отказался, так как был не в силах принять правду. Однако во время битвы при Эндоре, когда Вейдер и Скайуокер вступили в схватку на борту «Звезды Смерти II», сыну, теперь уже рыцарю-джедаю нового поколения, удалось обратить отца на Светлую сторону. Это произошло, когда Скайуокер-младший, одолев отца, отказался убивать его. И когда Сидиус, в свою очередь, предпринял попытку добить измотанного дуэлью Люка при помощи Молний Силы, Скайуокер-старший отрёкся от Тёмной стороны и принёс себя в жертву, чтобы уничтожить Императора и его Тёмную Империю, тем самым исполнив пророчество Избранного. Будучи смертельно раненым Молнией Силы, Энакин помирился с сыном и развоплотился, став единым с Силой. Перед смертью Вейдер узнал, что у него была родная дочь, Лея Органа. Впоследствии она вышла замуж за контрабандиста Хана Соло, от которого родила сына, названного Беном в честь Оби-Вана Кеноби. Бен был одержим своим дедом и также пал на Тёмную сторону, приняв имя Кайло Рен, став магистром Рыцарей Рен и учеником Сноука — Верховного лидера Первого ордена, преемника Империи. Биография Ранняя жизнь Считалось, что Энакин Скайуокер был зачат мидихлорианами. Он был рождён в статусе раба, как и его мать Шми Скайуокер. Прежним хозяином его семьи была хатт Гардулла, которая проиграла их в гонках на подах тойдарианцу Уотто. На тот момент мальчику, которого кратко называли Эни, исполнилось три года. После этого семья переехала на пустынную планету Татуин. Там мальчик начал работать подмастерьем в мастерской своего нового владельца, расположенной в поселении Мос-Эспа. Уже в раннем возрасте Скайуокер освоил навыки пилотирования, а также ремонта и сборки дроидов. Для своей матери он собрал протокольного дроида C-3PO, адаптировав его под жару и песок Татуина. Однажды, разбирая металлолом в мастерской, Эни обнаружил сервомотор, подлежащий восстановлению, и попросил разрешения у хозяина использовать запчасть для своего личного дроида. Уотто согласился крайне неохотно, и кроме того, загрузил за это дополнительной работой на следующий день, но мотор всё же был установлен.Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны! Близкими друзьями Скайуокера были рабы Китстер Банай и Вальд, а также пожилая женщина Джира. Помимо этого Энакин собрал собственный гоночный под. Обнаружение В возрасте девяти лет Скайуокера обнаружила группа приезжих, посетивших мастерскую в поисках гиперпривода для их звёздной яхты на замену повреждённому - мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, Падме Амидала, гунган Джа-Джа Бинкс и дроид-астромеханик R2-D2. Разглядев в Энакине потенциал джедая, Джинн позволил Энакину помочь им заполучить необходимые детали для корабля, выиграв ближайшие гонки Бунта Ив Классик. В дополнение к сделке Квай-Гон после заезда обменял у старьёвщика под на свободу Скайуокера. Попрощавшись с матерью, Энакин встретился с падаваном Джина, Оби-Ваном Кеноби, и в компании двух джедаев отправился на Корусант, где предстал перед Высшим Советом джедаев. Несмотря на убеждённость Джина, что мальчик является Избранным, Совет принял решение отказать Скайуокеру в обучении, в соответствии с Кодексом джедаев. Вместо этого Совет отправил Джина и Кеноби обратно на Набу, чтобы защитить королеву Амидалу и выманить того, кто напал на них на Татуине, забрака Дарта Мола. Вскоре после возвращения Амидалы на Набу там состоялась битва между союзом гунган и человеческого населения Набу, против армии дроидов Торговой федерации. Оказавшись в кабине звёздного истребителя N-1, Энакину удалось его запустить. Сбив троих дроидек, Скайуокер случайно включил автопилот, который вывел его истребитель на орбиту, где уже вовсю шло сражение у корабля управления дроидами. В то же время королевская стража во главе с Амидалой билась за дворец, а сопровождавшие их джедаи вступили с преградившим им путь Молом в бой на световых мечах. При помощи R2-D2, Энакину удалось получить доступ к ручному управлению, но в этот момент его корабль был подбит дроидом-стервятником, после чего истребитель влетел в ангар корабля управления дроидами. Оказавшись внутри, Энакин выпустил две протонные торпеды, которые взорвали главный реактор. Последовавшая за этим цепная реакция уничтожила весть корабль, но Скайуокеру удалось покинуть его незадолго до полного уничтожения, при котором погиб Долтей Дофайн, как и остальной персонал, а наземные силы дроидов на Набу, оказавшись без управления, были парализованы и потерпели поражение. После возвращения Скайуокер присутствовал на похоронах Джинна, павшего в бою с Молом. Перед смертью своего наставника Оби-Ван дал тому клятву обучить Энакина джедайскому ремеслу. Узнав о последней воле мастера Джинна, гранд-мастер Йода дал своё согласие на обучение мальчика. Так Энакин Скайуокер стал учеником рыцаря-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Позже новоиспечённый падаван, вместе с Амидалой и другими участниками битвы, и членами Совета джедаев, отмечали победу в столице планете — Тиде. Падаван Кеноби Способности Скайуокера росли вместе с ним, что делало его чересчур высокомерным. Тем не менее, Энакин искренне восхищался Кеноби, считая, что «нет никого лучше» его учителя. В возрасте двенадцати лет он собрал свой первый световой меч, после чего Кеноби сказал ученику: «Энакин, это оружие — твоя жизнь». Вместе Скайуокер и Кеноби пережили немало приключений. Так, однажды падаван спас мастера после падения в гнездо гандарков. В период своего ученичества у Кеноби, Скайуокер с недоверием относился к учителям, которые поправляли его, постоянно задаваясь вопросом, не хотят ли они, таким образом, указать ему на его место, так как знал, что многие из них изначально были против его обучения. Вскоре он обнаружил, что ему трудно завести друзей, из-за того, что все его товарищи падаваны знали о слухах, говоривших что он Избранный. Часто находясь в одиночестве, Энакин в основном проводил время в своей комнате, мастеря всевозможные устройства из аппаратов, которые находил за пределами Храма джедаев. Помимо это он пытался заглушить в себе чувство обиды и возмущения, вызванные судьбой его матери.Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord Спустя три года после битвы при Набу, Скайуокер вознамерился произвести впечатление на своих сверстников в Храме джедаев. В ходе тренировок он одолел учебного дроида, запрограммированного подражать внешности и стилю поверженного на Набу ситха. Бой смотрели также Мейс Винду, Кеноби и Верховный Канцлер Шив Палпатин. Все из присутствующих высоко оценили результаты.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 Через некоторое время, когда Скайуокер практиковался в изучении навыка контроля животных, Кеноби сообщил, что Канцлер вызывает его к себе. Пара прибыла к нему в кабинет, где Палпатин попросил составить ему компанию в одном деле, без Оби-Вана. Оставшись вдвоём, Шив и Энакин проследовали в клуб «Казакар» на уровне 2685, где Палпатин изложил юноше озабоченность ситуацией на нижних уровнях города, неспособностью джедаев действовать эффективно, а также Сенатом, погрязшим в коррупции, как тот же Коландрус, таким образом тонко пытаясь влиять на спутника. Закончив с поручением, политик как бы невзначай спросил джедая, счастлив ли тот, как этого хотел. Энакин гордо ответил, что «обучаться на джедая - это всё, о чём (он) всегда мечтал», но ситху всё же удалось посеять в душе молодого человека зерно сомнения. Позже, в Храме, Энакин уведомил Кеноби, что хочет оставить Орден, чувствуя себя в нём чужим и желая подумать над другими перспективами своей жизни, поскольку в девять лет, возможно, сделал неправильный выбор. Он сдал меч мастеру, и тот его принял, но всё же просил ещё раз пересмотреть такое решение. Карнелион IV Прежде чем ученик дал свой окончательный ответ, по велению Йоды они с учителем откликнулись на загадочный сигнал бедствия с планеты Карнелион IV, которая считалась необитаемой. При это помощи просили именно у джедаев. Они вылетели по указанным координатам, но их челнок был повреждён при входе в атмосферу пролетающими обломками. Оба джедая катапультировались с терпящего бедствие судна и приземлились чуть ниже Целадонского моря. Вскоре после посадки их жизнь оказалась под угрозой, когда некий дерижабль пролетел мимо них и рухнул на землю. После этого Кеноби вернул световой меч Скайуокеру. Однаоко вскоре они стали свидетелем воздушного сражения. Увидев пролетающий мимо них подбитый дерижабль, джедаи подтянули его к себе при помощи Силы, тем самым позволив спастись двум членам экипажа. thumb|left|230px|Скайуокер предотвратил схватку между Свободными и Затворниками. Двое выживших, Колара и Мать Пран, представились Свободными и ничего не знали о том, кто такие джедаи. Вскоре джедаев и женщин атаковал дирижабль Затворников, который был сбит Кеноби. Воздушный корабль начал падать на поверхность и в этот момент из него выпрыгнул пилот, которого поймал Скайуокер, не дав ему разбиться насмерть. Опознав в выжившем Гракера, Пран попытались убить противника, поэтому джедаям пришлось лишить их оружия, после чего пообещали отвести выживших в безопасное место. Для облегчения путешествия они использовали уцелевшие части обоих разбившихся дирижаблей, собрав из них один, на котором и направились к месту назначения. В ходе перелёта джедаи рассказал об их цели визита на планету: найти пославшего сигнал бедствия,Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2 и хотя Пран и Грекер поняли, что отправила его местная "мусорщица", тем не менее они оставили это в тайне. Во время путешествия Колара рассказывала Энакину о загадочных воздушных змеях, когда заметила, что собеседник хорошо разбирается в ремонте вещей, так как тот в это время настраивал свой световой меч. Попросив Скайуокера отремонтировать кибермозги из сумки, Колар с Пран поняли, что он может быть им полезен и задумали похитить его при удобной возможности. Такой момент выдался, когда на дирижабль напала стая ловцов. В неразберихе боя Колар украла световой меч Скайуокера и выбросила его в окно, а мать Пран оглушила парня. Погрузив юного джедая на спасательную шлюпку, Свободные покинули дирижабль, после чего расстреляли воздушный корабль, на котором остались Кеноби с Грекером.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3 Заложника забрали в одну из крепостей Свободных, где тот увидел, что отремонтированные им процессоры используются для активации боевых дроидов. Когда женщины ушли на борьбу с загадочной мусорщицей (которая напомнила как Свободным, так и Затворникам, как много они потеряли и как плохо кончили),Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4 Скайуокер, оставшийся с молодыми Свободными, сумел убедить их защитить мусорщицу и помочь вернуться к Кеноби.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 5 С помощью своих новых товарищей Энакин починил оставшихся дроидов и отправил присоединиться к сражению меж Свободными и Затворниками, развернувшемуся у стен крепости вышеназванной жестянщицы, которую звали Сера. Он спас учителя от Матери Пран, встретился с Коларой и Серой, но не пытался помешать противостоянию, а вместо того починил передатчик и вызвал на подмогу республиканские силы. Достаточно скоро прибыло подкрепление, заставшее местное население прекратить военные действия. Впоследствии мастер Кеноби протянул ученику меч и спросил, по-прежнему ли Энакин хочет покинуть Орден, на что тот ответил, что передумал и остаётся. Покушение на Амидалу Спустя десять лет после битвы за Набу наступил Сепаратистский кризис, разрывающий Республику на части. Пока Кеноби и Скайуокер летали на Ансион улаживать пограничный конфликт, в ходе теракта на Корусанте погибла одна из двойников Амидалы по имени Корде, после чего Оби-Ван, как мастер-джедай, и Энакин, как его падаван, были приставлены к сенатору в качестве дополнительной охраны. Охотница за головами Зам Уэселл выследила Падме и предприняла второе покушение на её жизнь, запустив через окно её апартаментов на Республиканской-500 пару ядовитых для людей куханов. Бдительные джедаи успешно пресекли эту попытку и преследовали Зам до нижних уровней, где исполнительницу устранил организатор покушения Джанго Фетт, раньше, чем та успела выдать своих подельников. Тем не менее, Фетт недооценил детективные способности Кеноби. Посетив кафе своего старого друга Декстера Джеттстера, также расположенное на одном из нижних уровней, Оби-Ван выяснил, что единственная улика - отравленный дротик, которым была убита Уэссел, - мог быть произведён только на удалённой океанической планете Камино, которая, помимо всего прочего, по непонятной причине отсутствовала на звёздных картах архива джедаев. Набу Улетев расследовать инцидент по вычисленным координатам, Кеноби оставил Падме под присмотром Скайуокера. Это была его первая самостоятельная миссия. Вместе они без лишней огласки покинули Корусант и вернулись на Набу, где сенатор представила своего спутника действующей королеве и её свите. Один из придворных, губернатор планеты Сио Биббл, видел в Энакине полноценного джедая и уважал его мнение, но Падме считала нового телохранителя слишком юным, чтобы всецело полагаться на падавана в вопросах личной безопасности. На совете было принято решение разместить Амидалу в регионе Набу, известном как Озёрный край, в котором ей, как уроженке планеты, было известно немало мест, где можно хорошо спрятаться. За время пребывания в загородной резиденции Падме и Энакин успели достаточно узнать друг друга и сблизиться. Тем не менее, Падме была против развития их отношений, равно как подобное запрещал Кодекс джедаев. Тем временем, Оби-Ван в ходе расследования выяснил, что на Камино близится к завершению комплектование огромной армии клонов, основанной вскоре после набуанского кризиса и предназначенной для нужд Республики. Возвращение на Татуин Тем временем у Скайуокера, который, как и было велено, оставался на Набу и присматривал за Падме, к не получившему продолжения роману с ней прибавился другой конфликт интересов: парня постоянно мучили видения о матери. Джедай был уверен, что Шми в опасности, но не мог бросить пост. В конечном счёте Энакину удалось уговорить Падме лететь с ним на Татуин, дабы проведать близких и убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке. По прибытии пара первым делом разыскала Уотто, но Шми уже не работала в его лавке. Торговец продал свою бывшую рабыню фермеру-влагодобытчику по имени Клигг Ларс, который впоследствии женился на ней. Ночные кошмары Энакина оказались вещими, но на помощь родным он опоздал: таскенские разбойники около месяца назад атаковали ферму Ларсов и похитили Шми, которая, как опасался Клигг, скорее всего уже была мертва. Но чутьё подсказывало Энакину обратное, и он, решив, что может ещё успеть спасти мать, позаимствовал на ферме гравицикл своего сводного брата Оуэна Ларса и отправился на поиски, доверившись знакам Силы, полученным в Ордене навыкам следопыта, а также знанию местности, где родился и вырос. Ближе к вечеру Эни, наконец, обнаружил стоянку кочевников. Дождавшись темноты, он тайно проник в лагерь и нашёл нужную юрту, где Скайуокер-старшую держали в заложницах. К сожалению, изнурительные условия содержания сделали своё чёрное дело: не выдержав их, пожилая женщина скончалась у сына на руках. Осознав утрату и обезумев от гнева, Энакин раскрыл себя и начал уничтожать таскенов одного за другим. Эффект внезапности и навыки джедая, обострённые стрессом, помогли с лёгкостью вырезать всё поселение в одиночку. Под утро скорбящий Скайуокер вернулся с телом матери на хутор Ларсов, где вместе с Падме и родными проводил её в последний путь, похоронив в окрестностях. После прощания со Шми состоялся его разговор с Амидалой, в ходе которого Энакин дал клятву, что никому из своих близких отныне не позволит умереть напрасной смертью. Подавленный болью и чувством вины на невыполненное обещание детства, он так и не смог, как джедай, сделать над собой усилие и отпустить любимого человека с миром. Джеонозис Оби-Ван Кеноби, не знавший о незапланированном перелёте Падме и Энакина, отправил им голографическое сообщение с планеты Джеонозис, до которой сумел отследить Джанго Фетта, ранее сбежавшего от него с Камино. Он успел провести разведку, и, помимо персоны, подозреваемой в покушении на Амидалу, по месту прибытия обнаружил графа Дуку (бывшего джедая, а ныне - лорда ситхов) и нескольких лидеров Альянса сепаратистов, развернувших на планете большое незаконное военное производство. Сразу после отчёта о результатах расследования сообщение прерывалось, а автор, предположительно, оказался захвачен в плен потенциальным противником. Повторно нарушив запрет держаться подальше от неприятностей, Энакин и Падме отправились спасать мастера-джедая. Как и предыдущая попытка Кеноби, вылазка прошла неудачно - Скайуокера и Амидалу раскрыли джеонозийцы, а их компаньоны - дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO - случайно угодили в конвейер одной из местных фабрик и на время затерялись в промзоне. Джедай отчаянно сопротивлялся, пытаясь вырваться из цеха, где их обнаружили, а также вытащить свою протеже. К его неудаче, меч попал под штамповочный пресс и вышел из строя, в результате вражеские силы легко пленили незваных гостей, которых поместили под арест, где уже содержался Кеноби. Некоторое время спустя совет сепаратистов принял решение устроить показательную казнь всех пойманных лазутчиков, несмотря на протест сенатора Амидалы, обладавшей дипломатическим иммунитетом. Привести приговор в исполнение было решено на арене Петранаки в рамках регулярно проводимых там гладиаторских боёв. Находясь в смертельной опасности, Энакин и Падме поклялись связать свои судьбы, если всё же выберутся с Джеонозиса живыми, втайне от Ордена, Сената и Королевского дома Набу. Привязав жертв к столбам в центре поля, на арену выпустили опасных тварей, таких как аклаи. К своей удаче, Падме удалось пронести на арену отмычку, при помощи которой она смогла освободиться от наручников. Вскоре её примеру последовали и двое джедаев, разорвавших оковы при помощи своих хитрых приёмов в ходе драки с орудовавшими на арене животными. Скайуокеру, благодаря методикам контроля животных, удалось усмирить и оседлать одного из них - местного рика, которого он натравил на второго зверя, нексу, осаждавшего всё это время Падме, тем самым убив его, затем подобрал её и своего учителя. Представлявший Альянс на планете Нут Ганрей начал сетовать, что бой затягивается, и Дуку дал разрешение выпустить на арену подкрепление дроидек, чтобы расстрелять приговорённых. В этот момент прибыл отряд джедаев, возглавляемый Мейсом Винду. Они атаковали сепаратистов, а также освободили и вооружили троих упомянутых пленников, дав им возможность принять полноценное участие в битве, в которой, в числе прочих, погибли Джанго Фетт и член Совета джедаев Коулман Требор. Вместе с подкреплениями на арену пробрались и ранее потерявшиеся дроиды Скайуокера. Так или иначе, силы были неравны, но исход боя переломили прибывшие с Камино силы армии клонов, возглавляемые лично Йодой. Позже эта армия получила известность как Великая армия Республики. Высадка десанта под прикрытием расчистившей посадочную зону авиации позволила вооружённым транспортным звездолётам СНДК/п снизиться и забрать уцелевших в битве джедаев и сенатора, а R2 и 3РО были брошены на арене. Получившая развитие большая битва войдёт в историю как первое сражение на Джеонозисе или просто битва за Джеонозис. Великой армии Республики (ВАР) противостояла Сепаратистская армия дроидов. В ходе воздушных боёв Падме, вместе с одним из солдат-клонов, вывалились из транспорта, но достаточно мягко приземлились на песок и не пострадали. Пешком они отправились к ближайшему командному пункту, а Энакин и Оби-Ван приняли решение преследовать Дуку, чтобы предотвратить объединение сочувствующих ему сепаратистов из других звёздных систем. К несчастью для джедаев (возможно, что и провидением Тёмной стороны) в боевом корабле кончились ракетные снаряды, потому невозможно было сбить гравицикл, на котором беглец направлялся к своему межзвёздному транспорту, из бортового оружия. В результате пришлось преследовать графа до ангара в одной из близлежащих пещер и вступить с ним в ближний бой. Неопытный Энакин был слишком опрометчив в атаке, и Дуку легко его победил, отрубив правую руку. Затем дуэль продолжилась уже с Оби-Ваном, но и он не смог составить достойную конкуренцию ситху, бывшему одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Ордена джедаев. Когда оба оппонента Дуку оказались серьёзно ранены и не могли продолжать бой, подоспел Йода, бывший некогда учителем графа. После непродолжительной беседы состоялся и третий поединок, из которого тёмный владыка уже предпочёл сбежать, использовав тяжёлый предмет в качестве отвлекающего манёвра, а затем эвакуировался на личном солнечном паруснике. В дальнейшем Дуку всё же собрал свою фракцию, которая стала известна как Конфедерация независимых систем. Реабилитация Ранения Кеноби быстро зажили, а Скайуокер заменил потерянное предплечье протезом. Поверх своей новой механической руки он с тех пор всегда носил перчатку.Энакин Скайуокер изображается с этой перчаткой, начиная с самого первого по хронологии событий эпизода сериала и заканчивая фильмом Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов. Данный факт позволяет делать вывод, что джедай носил её на протяжение всей Клонической войны. Вскоре после начала Войн клонов, ознаменованного минувшей битвой, Скайуокер и Амидала тайно поженились на её родине - Набу, взяв в свидетели только R2-D2 и C-3PO, которым-таки удалось пережить джеонозийское сражение и покинуть планету. Войны клонов Кристофсис Тет «Зловещий» Исчезновение R2-D2 Флоррум Квелл и Маридун Орто Плутония Вирус «Синий призрак» Рилот Похищение голокрона Фелуция Зверь Зилло Кейто-Неймодия Джеонозис Ванкор Балит Камино Кризис в Сенате Датомирская угроза Мортис Цитадель Исчезновение падавана Мон Кала Набу Умбара Зайгеррия Похищение Палпатина Ондерон Суд над Асокой Тано Заговор на Камино Возвращение Кловиса Секрет Сайфо-Диаса Путешествие Йоды Утапау Анаксис Вос и Вентресс Мандалор Корусант Возникновение и правление Галактической Империи Приказ 66 Дарт Сидиус поручает Дарту Вейдеру исполнить приказ 66, тем самым объявив джедаев вне закона. Прибыв в храм джедаев Дарт Вейдер убивает юнлингов, после чего вместе с 501-м легионом устроил резню в Храме джедаев, закончив резню, Вейдер вернулся к Палпатину для новых поручений от своего учителя. Дуэль на Мустафаре Помимо уничтожения джедаев, Сидиус поручает своему новому ученику расправиться с руководством сепаратистов, в частности, с вице-королем Ганреем и его сообщниками. Указав Вейдеру место назначения - лавовую луну Мустафар - ситх отдает приказ не щадить никого. В то время, как Вейдер был в пути, Сидиус отправляет голографическое послание Ганрею, в котором сообщает о скором прибытии посла в лице лорда Вейдера. По прибытии на Мустафар, Вейдер оставляет R2 у своего корабля и отправляется в Центр Управления сепаратистов. Те принимают его с должным уважением, в ответ на что ситх Силой отрезает пути отступления и устраивает резню. Восстание на Рилоте Кампания Теллера Лотал Дарт Вейдер по голографической связи связался с Гранд-инквизитором, чтобы отправить на выполнение ответственной миссии. Вейдер сообщил ему, что Император предвидел новую угрозу, проистекающую от «детей Силы». Тот должен был выследить их и завербовать на службу Империи, либо попросту устранить. Инквизитор пообещал Вейдеру, что эта миссия будет выполнена успешно. После смерти инквизитора на Мустафаре было обнаружено, что несколько повстанческих ячеек объединились, когда они спасали повстанцев Лотала от Императорского флота. Как только о произошедшем на Мустафаре стало известно, на нескольких планетах, в том числе на Лотале начались бунты и беспорядки. Император был обеспокоен ростом активности повстанцев и отправил Вейдера вместе с Таркином на Лотал, чтобы подавить зарождающееся восстание. В попытке выявить источник повстанческой угрозы, Вейдер организовал сложную ловушку, с помощью которой намеревался раскрыть местонахождение основной базы операций повстанцев Лотала. После прибытия на Лотал Вейдер встретился с агентом Каллусом и министром Макет Туа, чтобы обсудить свои планы борьбы с повстанцами Лотала. Вейдер велел Каллусу сопровождать Туа к её шаттлу, где она была намеренно убита, а дроид агента записал взрыв шаттла. Сразу же после этого инцидента, Вейдер обвинил в её смерти повстанцев, чтобы дискредитировать их. Вейдер приказал Каллусу блокировать космодром планеты и публично объявить о том, что любое судно, которое попытается достичь орбиты будет уничтожено. Вейдер знал, что блокада, в сочетании с недоверием населения к повстанцам с большой долей вероятности вынудит последних украсть корабль, чтобы покинуть планету. Как приманку он оставил шаттл, оборудованный гипердрайвом, находящийся в местном Имперском гарнизоне. Когда повстанцы попытались украсть его, Вейдер предстал перед ними с небольшой группой штурмовиков. В то время как его солдаты занялись повстанцами не-джедаями, Вейдер сразился с их лидером, Кэнаном Джаррусом, и его учеником Эзрой Бриджером. Поскольку побег повстанцев входил в его намерения, Вейдер просто забавлялся с двумя джедаями, а их соратники в это время пытались запустить шаттл. Он вступил с ними в короткий бой на световых мечах, с лёгкостью отражая немного неуклюжие атаки Кэнана. Затем Вейдер поймал его запястье, когда тот попытался нанести удар, и отбросил джедая в штабель ящиков, предназначавшихся для снабжения, тем самым оглушив его. Затем он использовал Силу, чтобы заставить Эзру практически перерезать себе горло своим световым мечом, однако Кэнан вовремя пришёл в себя, чтобы отвлечь Вейдера. В это время другие повстанцы обменивались бластерным огнём с штурмовиками. Вскоре после этого, противостояние подошло к концу, когда двое повстанцев подорвали термодетонаторами шагоходы на посадочной площадке, смешав ряды штурмовиков. Когда Вейдер отвлёкся на взрыв, Эзра и Кэнан объединили свои усилия и с помощью телекинеза оттолкнув его на путь падения боевых машин. Считая его мёртвым, двое повстанцев были просто изумлены, увидев Вейдера, полностью невредимым; он использовал Силу, чтобы поднять оба шагохода и отбросить их. Признавая, что им не справиться с тёмным владыкой, Кэнан приказал Эзре бежать с ним к украденному шаттлу. В надежде остановить Вейдера, Сабин Врен дважды выстрелила в него из бластера, однако он отразил лучи лазера в плечо и шлем девушки, при этом не делая попытки ни попасть на борт шаттла, ни остановить его. Шаттлу удалось взлететь, а Вейдер молча наблюдал за этим с посадочной площадки. Один из штурмовиков заверил Вейдера, что они немедленно перехватят украденный шаттл, но Вейдер ответил ему, что в этом нет необходимости. Позже Вейдер приказал Каллусу уничтожить Таркинтаун для того, чтобы выманить повстанцев или, деморализовать их.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Вскоре после этого повстанцы использовали украденный транспорт, чтобы покинуть планету и встретиться с флотом повстанцев. Однако, Вейдер выследил их и, за считанные минуты после того, как повстанцы высадились из шаттла, Вейдер на своём истребителе ТIE Усовершенствованный x1 вышел из гиперпространства атаковал флот повстанцев. Повстанцы выпустили против него перехватчики RZ-1 «A-wing» эскадрильи «Феникс», но Вейдер, будучи лучшим пилотом, в считанные минуты нанёс им существенный урон. Преодолев заслон истребителей, Вейдер напал на командный корабль повстанцев «Дом Феникса», выведя его из строя в короткие сроки. Повстанцы Лотала быстро поднялись на борт своего корабля, «Призрака», и вступили в схватку с Тёмным владыкой. Однако, ни «Призрак», ни остатки эскадрильи «Феникс» не смогли нанести урон кораблю Вейдера, и он продолжал обстреливать покалеченный «Дом Феникса», ненадолго отвлекаясь на атаки повстанческих истребителей. Когда двигатели и щиты командного корабля были выведены из строя, началась эвакуация. Но Вейдер уже был готов для последней атаки на «Дом Феникса», и вскоре стало ясно, что экипаж не успеет уйти до того, как корабль был разрушен. На борту «Призрака», бывший ученик Вейдера, Асока Тано, решила объединить свои силы с Кэнаном и прощупать разум пилота TIE-истребителя с помощью Силы. Волей судьбы, Вейдер и Асока внезапно осознали присутствие друг друга, Асока от телепатического удара на время потеряла сознание. Узнав о присутствии Асоки на борту корабля повстанцев, Вейдер передумал уничтожать «Дом Феникса» и начал преследование лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100. Это позволило экипажу «Дома Феникса» эвакуироваться и покинуть систему с растрёпанными остатками флота повстанцев. Между тем, адмирал Кассиус Константин вошёл в систему с тремя Звёздными разрушителями и ожидал команды Вейдера. Вейдер приказал Константину задержать «Призрак», но не стрелять в него, так как хотел захватить повстанцев на его борту живыми. Вейдер продолжал преследовать их пока они не прыгнули в гиперпространство в тот момент как разрушитель активировал луч захвата, поймав вместо повстанцев в ловушку самого Вейдера. После завершения схватки, Вейдер посадил свой истребитель на палубу разрушителя Константина и связался с Императором. Он сообщил Сидиусу, что разбил повстанцев, но учитель-ситх почувствовал беспокойство в голосе своего ученика. Вейдер открыл Сидиусу свои подозрения, что Тано до сих пор жива и находится в рядах повстанцев. Удовлетворённый этой новостью, Сидиус объявил, что Тано может привести их к другим джедаям, которые могли выжить после приказа 66. Вейдер сразу предположил, что Кеноби может оказаться среди них. Император согласился, что это возможно, если тот ещё жив. Сидиус призвал Вейдера быть терпеливым, и приказал ему послать ещё одного инквизитора охотиться за повстанцами. По приказу своего хозяина, Вейдер отправил на эту миссию Пятого брата. После нескольких неудачных попыток захватить джедаев-повстанцев, Пятый брат и Седьмая сестра проследили Джарруса, Бриджера и Тано до подземного Храма джедаев на Лотале. Хотя повстанцам удалось бежать, инквизиторы проинформировали Вейдера об их обнаружении. Вейдер лично явился осмотреть священное место, сообщив инквизиторам, что Император будет очень рад их открытию. Инквизиторы предупредили Вейдера, что джедаи становятся всё сильнее, однако тот ответил, что это только погубит их. Дуэль на Малакоре После этого, Вейдер отправил Пятого брата, Седьмую сестру, а также Восьмого брата, чтобы выследить Дарта Мола, который оказался в затруднительной ситуации на Малакоре и в течении многих лет изучал храм Ситхов. Сам он прибыл после того, как Бриджер активировал супероружие с помощью голокрона ситхов, а инквизиторы были убиты. С крыши своего TIE-истребителя он совершил прыжок и приземлился перед Бриджером. После короткой словесной перепалки, Вейдер быстро обезоружил молодого джедая, уничтожив его меч и был готов убить мальчика, но ему помешала Тано. Вейдер предложил своей бывшей ученице помилование, заявив, что император окажет ей милость, если она откроет местонахождение выживших джедаев. Асока заверила Вейдера, что больше не является джедаем и что он со своими инквизиторами убил всех остальных. Оставаясь при своём мнении, Вейдер заметил, что Бриджер, возможно, будет более откровенен, чем вызвал у Асоки приступ отвращения. Она сказала, что несмотря на мысль, что Вейдер является Энакином, этого не может быть из-за жестокости Вейдера. Вейдер пояснил, что Энакин Скайуокер был слаб, и он уничтожил его. Тано ответила, что если это так, она будет мстить за своего учителя. Вейдер напомнил ей, что месть — это не путь джедая, на что Тано заметила, что не является Джедаем и напала на него. Хотя Тано была в состоянии постоять за себя против Вейдера, она была вынуждена отступать через храм, и после короткой, но интенсивной схватки, Вейдер использовал Силу, чтобы столкнуть её с уступа. Полагая, что бывшая ученица нейтрализована, Вейдер отправился за голокроном. Вейдер сумел догнать Джарруса и Бриджера, прежде чем они смогли взойти на борт их корабля, и использовал Силу, чтобы начать притягивать голокрон и обоих джедаев к себе. Но прежде чем он успел захватить голокрон, Тано, которая оправилась от своего поражения минутой ранее, атаковала Вейдера и сумела срезать верхнюю правую часть его маски с помощью своих белых световых мечей. В связи с тем, что маска была повреждена, голосовой модулятор Вейдера начал давать сбои, и, когда он снова заговорил, назвав имя Тано, вместе с механическим баритоном стал слышен и его настоящий голос. Это, и оказавшаяся незащищённой часть лица, подтвердили Тано, что Вейдер действительно раньше был её учителем. Когда храм стал рушиться, Тано сказала, что не бросит его, как раньше. Вейдер застыл на несколько мгновений и молча смотрел на нее. Впрочем, он быстро восстановил самообладание и ответил, что если она решила остаться, то умрет. Двое снова вступили в бой, а Джаррус и Бриджер оставили зал, в котором сражались Вейдер и Тано, до того как дверь опустилась. Как только они это сделали, массированный выброс энергии разрушил храм. Хотя судьба Тано остаётся неизвестной, Вейдер сумел спастись и покинуть храм. Галактическая гражданская война Украденные планы Ещё до начала Войн клонов ситхи и Конфедерация независимых систем начали разработкой супероружия, которое позже было названо «Звездой Смерти». Это оружие представляло собой мобильную космическую боевую станцию, способную уничтожать планеты и было похоже на мощное супероружие, созданное во время древних войн между ситхами и Орденом джедаев. . Строительство оружия, основанного на чертежах сепаратистов, закончилось при режиме Галактической Империи, сменившем Галактическую Республику после Войн клонов.Таркин Оружие было завершена спустя годы после провозглашения Империи и стала полностью функционирующей в период Галактической гражданской войны между Империей и Альянсом за восстановление Республики, около 0 ДБЯ. Однако работавший над проектом учёный Гален Эрсо, поняв, что создаёт оружие, противное всем законам и обычаям войны, передал новообразованному Альянсу вместе с пилотом-дезертиром голосообщение об этом. Пилот добрался до планеты Джеда и передал сообщение командиру находившейся там повстанческой группы Со Геррере, однако тот, опасаясь чужаков, распорядился посадить его в камеру.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Лидер Альянса Мон Мотма, знавшая о недоверии Герреры к незнакомцам, отправила на переговоры с ним Джин Эрсо — дочь Галена, служившую под началом Герреры в течение ряда лет. Она встретилась с Геррерой и прослушала сообщение. В нём, в частности, говорилось, что «Звезда Смерти» запроектирована вредительски: широкая теплоотводящая труба вела прямо в реактор станции, и попавшая в неё протонная торпеда неминуемо вызовет его взрыв. В этот момент «Звезда Смерти» произвела пробный выстрел по планете. Энергия выстрела составляла всего одну тысячную от полной, но, тем не менее, город Джеда-сити был разрушен полностью. Со Геррера погиб под обломками, однако Джин удалось бежать. thumb|left|250px|Вейдер душит Кренника. Узнав об уничтожении Джеда-Сити, Вейдер, находившийся в то время в своей резиденции на Мустафаре, вызвал к себе руководителя проекта Орсона Кренника. Тёмный владыка ситхов потребовал объяснений: как могло произойти уничтожение целого города на Джеде и нападение Повстанцев на важный имперский объект. Орсон обвинил во всём Таркина, но Вейдер был непреклонен. Разрушение Джеда-Сити, сказал он, будет объяснено техногенной катастрофой на приисках. Однако для доклада Императору он потребовал выяснить, не заложил ли Гален Эрсо в свой проект потенциальную уязимость. Кренник понял его слова таким образом, что он всё еще остаётся на своей должности, и переспросил ситха об этом. Тот со словами: «смотрите, не задохнитесь от своих амбиций, директор» придушил его, но затем отпустил. Джин Эрсо между тем во главе отряда повстанцев высадилась на Скарифе, где в Имперском оборонном комплексе хранились планы «Звезды Смерти». Узнав о нападении на стратегически важный объект, Вейдер поспешил туда на звёздном разрушителе Опустошитель, но прибыл слишком поздно: чертежи уже были переданы на повстанческий крейсер «Глубина», которым командовал адмирал Раддус. Вейдер приказал высадить на крейсер абордажную команду и лично возглавил её, но кассета с данными в последний момент была передана на корвет «Тантив IV» в руки Леи Органы, сенатора Империи и одного из лидеров Альянса повстанцев. thumb|left|Лея Органа захвачена в плен ВейдеромВейдеру удалось нагнать «Тантив IV» в системе Татуина и атаковать его. Понимая, что корвет против звёздного разрушителя долго не продержится, Лея переписала чертежи в память дроида R2-D2 и вместе с другим дроидом, C-3PO, отправила его на планету в спасательной капсуле. Там они в конечном итоге попали в руки Люка Скайуокера и мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Прочитав голосообщение Леи, они покинул Татуин и отправились на Альдераан на корабле «Тысячелетний сокол» вместе с Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, намереваясь передать дроидов Бейлу Органе — приёмному отцу Леи. Вейдер послал на Татуин команду штурмовиков и подверг Лею пыткам, однако ему не удалось ни вернуть чертежи, ни заставить Лею говорить. Дуэль на «Звезде Смерти» Узнав о побеге принцессы с группой повстанцев,Вейдер вместе с командованием «Звезды Смерти» и штурмовиками направились в ангар куда бежали Лея,Хан и Люк,что бы пресечь попытку побега со станции.Вскоре Вейдеру доложили, что кто-то выключил луч захвата,Вейдер направился к панели управления луча и там застал своего бывшего учителя Оби-вана Кеноби.Увидев бывшего учителя Дарт Вейдер дал полною волю своим эмоциям и вступил в схватку с бывшем учителем,со всей своим мастерством и памятью о прошлой дуэли. После долгого поединка,в котором никто не смог одержать верх,силы Кеноби почти иссякли.Увидем что Люку и хану вместе с принцессой удалось бежать,Кеноби поднял свой меч и подставился под удар Вейдера,Но клинок владыки не пронзил тело Оби-Вана,так как тот слился с силой и развоплотился.Покончив с бывшим учителем,Вейдер упустил заложников и направилсяв командный центр. Битва при Явине Саймун-1 Отголоски Явина Переговоры на Татуине Под командованием Тагге Армия дроидов Воины Кайло Отцовство Антан-Прайм Шу-Торун Врогас-Вас Война на Шу-Торуне Охота за Кайло Хот Облачный город Искупление В 4 ПБЯ, Дарт Вейдер вместе с Императором прибыл на вторую Звезду Смерти, чтобы проследить, как идёт завершение строительства проекта у адмирала Тиаана Джерджеррода. После разговора с адмиралом, Вейдер и Император отправились в тронный зал, где Вейдер сказал своему повелителю, что чувствует Люка на спутнике Эндора и должен отправиться на планету, чтобы обратить сына на Тёмную сторону Силы. Прибыв на спутник, Вейдера встретил офицер который доложил ему о том,что Люк сдался в плен и хочет поговорить со своим отцом. Скоро к нему привели Люка, во время долгого разговора Люк пытался вернуть отца на Светлую сторону, говоря что в нём ещё есть добро и в нём ещё живёт Энакин Скайуокер, но Вейдер не поддался и вместе с сыном отправился на Звезду Смерти, где их с нетерпением ждал Император. Прибыв в тронный зал Императора, Вейдер вместе с Палпатином пытались переманить Люка на Тёмную сторону, но тот отказался и в порыве гнева схватил свой световой меч и напал на Дарта Вейдера. Вейдер сражался стойко и даже смог обвалить мостик под Люком, но после второй атаки с серией мощных ударов Люк отрубил Дарту Вейдеру руку, а световой меч ситха упал в пропасть. Император приказал Люку убить отца и занять его место в качестве своего помощника, но тот отказался убивать отца, за что Император начал истязать Люка Молниями Силы. Не выдержав зрелища, в котором мучился его сын, Энакин Скайуокер взял Императора над собой и сбросил его в шахту реактора, получив при этом непоправимые повреждения своего тела и бронекостюма. Энакин Скайуокер вернулся на Светлую сторону Силы, положив конец тысячелетнему Ордену лордов ситхов и вместе с Люком добрался до ангара станции. Силы Энакина полностью иссякли и он попросил сына остановится и снять с него шлем, чтобы взглянуть на сына собственными глазами. Энакин сказал Люку, что он был прав насчёт него и попросил рассказать об этом Лее. Люк пытался убедить отца идти дальше, но тот отказался, после чего скончался. Люк увёз тело отца на Эндор, чтобы там кремировать его доспехи. Сам Энакин слился с Силой и исчез в своей броне. После смерти После траурной церемонии на Эндоре, Люку явился призрак Силы Энакина Скайокера и Бена Кеноби, тем самым дав понять Люку, что он слился с Силой. Наследие Спустя 30 лет послеЭндорская битвабитвы при Эндоре, Кайло Рен сделал Вейдера своим примером для подражания, больше всего боясь не достичь того величия, которого достиг его дед. Кайло Рен хотел закончить его дело уничтожения джедаев и стать достойным преемником Вейдера, но Кайло не знал, что Вейдер в последний день своей жизни вернулся на Светлую сторону Силы. За кулисами Энакин Скайуокер, под своим ситским именем Дарт Вейдер, впервые появился в первом фильме оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных Войн» «''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». За историю франшизы он успел стать культовым персонажем и признанным лидером по популярности, по сути, лицом вселенной. Мода на внешность, стиль, манеры поведения, цитаты и пр. быстро разошлась по миру и породила множество разнообразных клише, переросшее сам фильм и связанную продукцию. Создание персонажа В Оригинальной трилогии Вейдер был сыгран Дэвидом Проузом и озвучен Джеймсом Эрлом Джонсом с использованием спецэффектов. Ставшие визитной карточкой побочные шумы от дыхания в скафандре имитировались при помощи водолазной маски с прикреплённым к ней микрофоном.Аудиокомментарий к фильму ''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда В трилогии приквелов взрослого Энакина Скайуокера полностью сыграл Хайден Кристенсен, а Эни в детстве - Джек Ллойд, которого в официальной локализации озвучил Игорь Семёнов. В сериалах Звёздные войны: Войны клонов и Звёздные войны: Повстанцы Энакина Скайуокера в оригинале озвучивал актёр Мэтт Лантер, в русском дубляже - Андрей Зайцев. Этот же актёр озвучил взрослого Энакина в русском дубляже второго и третьего эпизодов. У оригинальной трилогии было несколько переизданий, для каждого менялся актёрский состав русской озвучки. Так, в версии 1990 года Вейдера озвучивал Дмитрий Матвеев, в HD-переиздании 2006-2007 гг - Дальвин Щербаков, в ретконе 2010 года персонажа озвучивает Владимир Антоник. Для игры Star Wars: Empire at War и её дополнения Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption легендарную версию персонажа озвучивал актёр Скотт Лоуренс. В официальных локализациях Вейдер говорит голосом Олега Белова. В играх Star Wars: The Force Unleashed и Звёздные войны: Вторжение Дарта Вейдера озвучивал Мэтью Слоун. Официальные локализации дилогии The Force Unleashed не имеют озвучки, наиболее известен любительский голосовой перевод от студии КиНаТаН, где Вейдера, также как его ученика Галена Марека и Йоду, озвучивает Александр Чернов. Пародии Образ Дарта Вейдера стал желанным гостем на различных общественных мероприятиях, догоняя по популярности таких персонажей, как Дед Мороз или Санта-Клаус. Подражатели ставили фильмы (и продолжают это делать) практически всех жанров: как серьёзную приключенческую фантастику, так и комедии (один из ярчайших примеров - фильм Космические яйца). Шлем Изначально основанный на конструкции средневековых японских доспехов, шлем Вейдера стал расхожим фетишем: любой, примерив его, мог почувствовать себя тёмным владыкой. Предмет также не обошли вниманием подражатели. Так, Дмитрий Пучков, известный переводчик и блоггер, сделавший пародийный перевод первого эпизода новой трилогии Звёздные войны: Буря в стакане, также принял активное участие в разработке серии игр Санитары подземелий, где шлемы похожего дизайна, известные как шлемы системы «Вейдер», доступны как часть снаряжения персонажей. Твои мысли выдают тебя! Фраза «Твои мысли выдают тебя!», произнесённая Вейдером на Звезде Смерти в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда, впоследствии стала крылатой и часто цитировалась, как в первозданном виде, так и неоднократно перевираясь. Авторы вселенной Star Craft, известные своими заимствованиями у «Звёздных войн», в частности, добавили одну из т. н. «пасхалок» в стратегическую компьютерную игру Starcraft: местный воин расы протосов, обладающий сверхспособностями, произносит указанную фразу, если его выбрать на поле боя не меньше пяти раз подряд. Легенда о падшем Поскольку при разработке оригинальной трилогии ещё не существовало ретконов, посвящённых первым падшим джедаям в истории Галактики, Энакин стал первым известным в «Звёздных войнах» джедаем, отрекшимся от собратьев и избравшим Тёмную сторону Силы. Франшиза изобилует отсылками к религиозным мифам, в частности, библейским сказаниям. Так, рассказ Оби-Вана о поражении Энакина Скайуокера и рождении Дарта Вейдера перекликается с легендой о Первой битве между Светом и Тьмой, в ходе которой архангел Михаил победил и изгнал из Рая другого ангела, Люцифера, предавшего небесное воинство. В описанном случае упомянутый падший ангел стал первым отступником в христианской мифологии и также сменил имя, назвавшись Дьяволом и кроме того получив от бывших сородичей немало нелестных прозвищ. Появления * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Thrawn'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Book I, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Book I, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Book I, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Book I, Part IV'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars Helmet Collection'' 1 * * * * * ; image #10 * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 12, 13 * ; images #14, 16, 18, 19 * ; images #2, 3 * * * * ; images #10, 11 * ; images #12, 15 * * * * ; images #2, 5, 6 * * * * * * * ; images #1, 2, 4, 11 }} Примечания и ссылки }}